Growing Up
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Based on the animated Disney movie! Wendy's grown up, has Peter? Yeah just wanted to write something cute, not sure how far it'll go. Sorry, I suck at summaries! Please review! Thanks! Rated T because things will happen XD
1. Chapter 1: Stories Are For Children

**Growing up**

**Peter Pan!**

**I have no idea what possessed me to write a Peter Pan fic, I just adore it! It's always been my favourite Disney movie and I started RP-ing Wendy and we started on them as teenagers so this is kinda loosely based on that RP but not really.**

**Set when Wendy's sixteen and Peter's seventeen because come on, he was always older…  
I don't own Peter Pan or any related content.  
Chapter 1 – Stories Are For Children.**

Wendy Darling sat in her bedroom, her very own bedroom. She'd been moved from sharing a room with her brother's when she was thirteen. A lot had changed since then. She was now sixteen. She'd changed. At first she'd hated her new room, despised it, but she'd grown to love it. It was rather small, enough room for a large bed, a desk, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a bookcase. The door was large and oak and when it was shut it gave Wendy a sense of entrapment. But at the same time she liked it, she felt safe. Her bed was large and four-poster, the bed-sheets soft and comforting, a deep shade of violet. A large trunk with a cushioned lid lay at the end of her bed; it had childhood memories in it. Her schoolbooks filled with drawings of the flying boy and his fairy friend. The desk, chest of drawers, wardrobe and bookcase were all made with the most beautiful mahogany wood. Her clothes were all proper and lady-like, just as they should be. Her bookcase was filled with textbooks and things to help her learn and she was forced to hide the few story books she'd managed to save behind the many textbooks. The walls were a light violet colour with flowers and the gas lamps illuminated the room, basking it in a warm glow as the window allowed in no light due to the night outside. The carpet was soft against her bare feet and also a light shade of violet. But her favourite part of the entire room was the cushioned window seat. It was a dark shade of purple to fit the code of the rest of the room and she found she could curl up quite nicely there with one of her few story books.

She was sat there now, curled up against the cold of the draft of air that the window let in. she had on her normal night-gown, her favourite one, the blue one. Her hair wasn't as short as it used to be, it now fell down to her waist in beautiful, golden ringlets. She liked to have it down, shivering slightly she put down her book and stood. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a thick cardigan, she pulled it on over her nightgown and went back to her book.

Over the years her parents had forced her right into the civilised society of lady-hood. At first she'd protested, tried to tell them that she couldn't stay for long because the flying boy would return for her, but he never did. So she began to accept it. The toll of Victorian London dawning on her. There was a young man by the name of Edward that she was almost certainly betrothed to. The day she turned seventeen she knew that she would be forced to marry him. He was a decent enough gentleman, in fact she rather enjoyed his company. He was tall with light hair and kind, green eyes. He shared the same interests as her and enjoyed dancing and story books. But they had to keep these shared interests secret. He was a couple of years her senior but was a perfectly respectable young man and she supposed it wouldn't be too bad to marry him. She just wished she could have had the choice.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall and knowing she didn't have much time sat on the book quickly and stared out of the window at her view across the park and the snow that was gently drifting down to settle on the streets below. Sure enough moments later there was a knock at her door.

'Come in.' she shouted out, turning her head to look at the door. A moment later her mother's head appeared from around the door.

'Dear, it's time for bed…' she said soothingly coming in. Wendy nodded and looked back out of the window. Her mother smiled and sat beside her. 'As in now…'

Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes, 'Yes mother!' she stood up quickly and snatched up the book before sliding it onto her bookshelf, hoping her mother would think it was a textbook. Luckily, her mother said nothing as Wendy took off the cardigan and hung it neatly back in her wardrobe before climbing into bed.

Her mother moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, 'Would you like me to tell you a story?' she grinned. Wendy and her mother had always gotten along, and she seemed to understand Wendy's desire to remain a child. But Wendy wasn't in the mood. She was grumpy because her father had been piling more pressure on her to be a lady at dinner that evening so instead she rolled over so she wasn't facing her mother and mumbled into her pillow.

'Stories are for children.' She said grumpily, hugging her pillow. She felt her mother sigh and get up; turning out the gas lamps she left, shutting the door gently. Not even saying goodnight and simply leaving Wendy alone in the dark. But the room was still illuminated by the moonlight from outside.

Slowly, Wendy got out of bed and crossed back to the window; she gazed out across the blanket of snow over London and whispered to the night air, 'where are you Peter Pan?'


	2. Chapter 2: The Flying Boy and his Fairy

**Chapter 2 – The Flying Boy and His Fairy Friend**

I have no idea why I'm so obsessed with Peter Pan at the moment but I'm not even kidding I NEED to write it! So enjoy this chapter!

The next morning she was woken at the normal time. Early. She was made to bath and do her hair. She was made to put it up with her normal blue ribbon and put on her neatest most lady-like dress. She must have rolled her eyes a hundred times as her mother fussed over her and when it came to choosing her dress she drew the line. She begged her mother that she could pick her own dress and didn't give in until she got her way. Her mother left her to it and she walked over to her wardrobe. She opened the oak door and stood there for a moment. She had to admit, even though they were all extremely tight and annoying. They were also beautiful and she loved them.

She spent about five minutes just flicking through them, smiling to herself until she found one she liked. She put it on and looked at herself in the full length mirror that was fitted to the inside of the wardrobe door. It fell to the floor elegantly; it was a creamy white with a light rose coloured over-skirt and a red corset. She put on the white gloves that she was required to wear along with it and the white heeled shoes and made her way out to the hallway where her mother was waiting.

'Oh my dear,' her mother said placing a hand under her chin, 'you look beautiful!' she smiled softly and Wendy smiled in return. She'd never felt less like herself. 'Come along,' her mother said coaxingly beginning to guide her down the hall and down the stairs. The breakfasted quickly before her father announced that they were spending the day in the park with Edward's family.

As a proper lady should, Wendy kept her mouth shut and didn't complain. Of course she'd planned to spend the day cooped up in her bedroom reading but she would have to go to the park and endure hours of boring small-talk whilst sharing bored yet amusing glances with Edward.

By the late morning she was being bustled out of the house, held firmly on the arm by her mother. 'What about John, and Michael?' she asked quickly. Wondering how her brother's had managed to get out of this outing.

'They're spending the day with your aunt dear…' her mother replied, continuing to drag her towards the waiting carriage. Wendy supposed that spending the day in park would be better than spending the day with her aunt. Once she was seated between her mother and father, the carriage began to speed off in the direction of the park. The journey was fairly short and soon Wendy was being helped down from the carriage.

The day was warm, but chilly in comparison to the weather they'd been having, the sunlight was weak and only served as light and no warmth. Wendy was glad of the length of her sleeves and for once, her gloves. Her father took her arm and began steering her into the park, she walked with her back straight and her head held high, just as she'd been taught. It wasn't long before they ran into Edward and his family and after the usual greeting they were all sat on a picnic blanket and the adult's spoke of certain affairs whilst Wendy and Edward pretended to show a little interest.

As the day grew slightly warmer Wendy felt her eyelids beginning to droop, she was bored out of her mind and it was so nice, she just wanted to fall asleep. She fell into a daydream about a story she was reading, it was about a beautiful lady and a hideous beast and they had to learn to love each other for the beast's spell to be broken and he could return to being a handsome prince. She could feel her eyelids closing, but she was suddenly brought out of her daydream at the mention of her name.

'Wendy?' Edward was looking at her, a slightly amused expression on his face.

'Sorry, yes?' she said politely, sitting up again.

'I asked if you'd like to walk with me. Just us two?' he asked quickly with a gentle smile on his face. She returned his smile and allowed him to help her up.

'I would love to, thank you Edward.' She said as they rose and as he offered his arm she took it and they began to walk into the small cluster of tree's that outlined the park, ignoring the whispers of their parents behind them.

'Just a little further…' Edward whispered and as soon as they were well into the trees they dropped their arms and slumped against a tree, giggling slightly. 'I could see you were falling asleep back there...' Edward said, looking around at their surroundings.

Wendy was gazing off into the trees where she could see a slightly clearing in the tree's with a small meadow, she moved off in the direction of it, hoping Edward would follow. 'Yes thank you… I was thinking about a story I'm reading back home. It's a beautiful story you see,' she said distractedly, she arrived in the small meadow. It seemed so far off from the park, like a completely new world. Wendy sat down in the middle of the meadow and wasn't surprised when Edward sat beside her.

'Sometimes Wendy, I think your head may be too far in the clouds!' he grinned and she smiled, lying down and smiling as the sun warmed her face.

'Oh no… It's in the stars. Second from the right, and straight on till morning.' She grinned, closing her eyes. When she opened them she saw Edward staring at her with slight disbelief in his eyes.

'Wendy…' he began softly and she sat up.

'Yes?' she said gently and watched as he moved closer to her.

'Wendy I should like to try something…' he said, moving his face closer to her. Wendy had been warned about this, her first kiss. Her mother had told her it would be wonderful and terrifying all at once but she would grow to remember that it was the best thing that ever happened to her.

'Of… Of course Edward.' She said watching as his face grew closer, she pouted her lips slightly. He was moving painfully slowly, she wanted him to kiss her. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. And in that moment just before their lips were about to meet she felt a harsh tug on the back of her hair and she was being pulled backwards. 'Oh!' she exclaimed as she was continued to be pulled backwards by her hair. Edward watched with wide eyes as she was dragged halfway across the meadow before finally being let go by whatever it was and lying flat on her back. Suddenly she saw a little ball of light zoom past her face and into the trees. She knew what that meant and leapt to her feet.

'Tinkerbelle!' She shouted, starting to run through the woods after the tiny ball of light. 'Tinkerbelle!' she shouted again, not slowing. She could hear Edward calling after her. She knew that her dress was becoming dirty and torn, but she didn't care. If Tinkerbelle was here then so was Peter.

'Tink!' she shouted again but the pixie was gone. She sighed and looked around the tree's suddenly Edward was a hundred miles away, and she was lost. She looked around, her hair had come down and was now out of place and unkempt. She could imagine that she must look a state. But it didn't matter, because she had no idea where she was.

She bit her lip as she looked around wildly, and suddenly she froze. A little way away from her was a boy, she knew this boy. She recognized his green cap, with a red feather. His green tunic and pointy brown shoes. 'Peter…' she whispered. He was older; he can't have been back to Neverland. She knew he'd been a year older than her when they'd last met and he looked to be a year older than her now. She took a step towards him but he suddenly darted away and flew up into the air. She watched as he disappeared through the sky and was shocked when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned in alarm to see Edward stood beside her.

'Wendy! Are you alright?' he asked, concern evident in his voice.

'Yes… yes of course I am.' Wendy said, more distracted than ever.

'Perhaps we should return?' he suggested and she allowed him to take her hand and lead her away. He kept looking at her with concern filled eyes but her head was too full of thoughts of Peter. She'd seen him again, he was here. Why had he flown away again? Why didn't he come back to her? Even when they returned and her mother and father made a fuss of her ruined looks and insisted they take her home she never said a word. Even all the way home when her father complained at her, even when her mother helped her change for bed, and even as she lay down to sleep, her head was too full of thoughts of the flying boy and his fairy friend.


	3. Chapter 3: A Nervous Reunion

**Chapter 3 – A Nervous Reunion**

She was hovering above Neverland; the wind gently blew her nightdress and ruffled her hair. It was soothing against her cheeks and warm against her skin. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself he was coming, she knew that, he was going to be with her soon. He'd agreed to meet her here, flying high above Neverland. She spread her arms wide as if she were embracing the wind and kept her eyes closed, allowing the sun to warm her skin. She'd never felt more at peace in her life.

And then he was behind her, one of his hands on her waist, the other taking her left hand in a dancing position. She moved her hand to rest over his and smiled as she felt his cheek brush hers. They began to waltz through the air, moving seamlessly and beautifully through the warm and comforting wind. They swirled around and around and Wendy couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face. He twirled her around so she was facing him and only then did she open her eyes, but it wasn't the familiar face of Peter staring back at her. It was Hook.

She screamed and tried to push him away but his grip tightened on her, she tried to fight him but she couldn't. He was pulling her closer and his face contorted and he was Edward.

"You're going to marry me!" he hissed, "You'll never be reunited with your precious Peter Pan, you'll be with me!"

She screamed and twisted away from his grip, losing her focus and tumbling through the air. She was crying out for him to save her but he never came, the ground was speeding towards her at an alarming rate and her scream grew louder until she made impact.

Wendy awoke on her floor, her sheets were around her and she was tangled up in them. They clung to her, stuck by the sweat she was drenched in and the tears that fell down her cheeks steadily. The nightmare had terrified her and she was shaking uncontrollably. She curled her sheets around her and leant against her bed, taking deep breaths and trying to control her sobs. Suddenly feeling very hot she stood and walked over to her window, her night dress blowing against her and cooling her. She reached her window seat and stopped dead. Her window was already open.

Already knowing what she was going to find she turned slowly, sure enough the boy was stood in the middle of her room, his fairy friend perched on his shoulder, her glow causing a shadow across his face. She didn't dare move in case he tried to escape again. Instead she whispered to him, praying that he might reply.

"Peter, what are you doing here?"

He remained silent for a full minute and she wondered to herself whether she was actually still dreaming. But then he replied.

"Wendy…" he muttered. "You've changed," he sounded confused.

"Things have changed Peter."

"I went to the nursery window, you weren't there…"

"I moved. I've been here."

"I waited Wendy, I waited and you never came back!" he sounded upset now.

"You waited? All these years you just, waited?"

"I waited for you Wendy!"

She sat down lightly on the window seat, and Peter shooed Tinkerbelle away. She zoomed over Wendy's head and out of the window, leaving just Wendy and Peter. His entire body was masked in shadow now, and Wendy decided that if he was going to run he would have done by now, so she stood and went around the room, lighting all the gas lamps. Once she was done she turned back to him, she could see him now. He was looking at her curiously. He looked nearly the same, only older.

He took a step towards her and she froze. She wasn't sure why she was so apprehensive about him and so she decided that to get back to how they once were she simply needed to break the ice.

"I see you still have control of your shadow?" she smiled and for a moment she thought he was confused before he returned the smile and her heart leaped.

"Yes…"

"Then why are you here?" she walked over and sat on her bed.

"I missed you Wendy, I wanted to see you. But you're different, you've grown up."

"So have you Peter," she said softly, he moved over and sat beside her nervously. "You've grown up too. By staying here you've aged." She reached up and gently stroked his cheek. He looked alarmed.

"I want you to come back Wendy." He whispered but she shook her head.

"I've grown up Peter, I can't come back… Not yet."

"Not yet? So you will come back?"

She smiled and suddenly felt like her twelve year old self all over again, pulling her sheets around her she turned her back on him and curled up, "Come back tomorrow evening," she said clearly, "And then perhaps I'll decide." She grinned and she could feel his smile as he left, shutting the window behind him to protect his Wendy from the cold, night air.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter but it's a filler. I aim to continue updating soon with some slightly longer chapters. **


End file.
